Chocolatier
by reignstein
Summary: The tradition started early on in their relationship. Every fourteenth of February, Kahoko would give Len a box of dark chocolates for Valentine's Day. "You don't look like the type who would enjoy anything sweeter." Was her given reason. Sure enough on the thirteenth of March, or White Day rather, Len got her white chocolates in return. "You're pure enough for it." He had teased.
1. Enrobing

**_ENROBING_  
**_"A technique used to cover praline with an outer layer of chocolate"_

* * *

It was the thirteenth of February, and for some reason, all of Kahoko's female friends were gathered inside her kitchen for some last minute chocolate making. She didn't mind that they had decided to use her house for their _love mission_ (as Nami had called it), but the redhead did find it a tad bit ironic. After all, she was the only one without a love interest in her life.

"What do you mean by that?" Nao had pointed out, just having placed a new batch of her batter into the fridge for chilling. Kahoko hadn't realised that she had voiced her thoughts out loud, but did come to the conclusion that it was too late to take it back. "Out of all of us, you probably have the most interesting romance by far! I mean, dating _the_ Ice Prince of the music department. Who would have thought he was your type?" She blushed at Nao's obvious excitement, about to correct her when Mori decided to jump in.

"He's _everyone's_ type, Nao." The pianist bluntly corrected, taking her eyes away from the concoction that she was currently mixing. "I'm kind of more shocked that it actually happened. Tsukimori isn't exactly the type to have a girlfriend, you know? There used to be a bet in class about whether he swung the other way or not." A mental image of Len being embraced by Yunoki Azuma came to mind, and Kahoko decided that somethings were left unthought of or unmentioned. Plus, it was just plain weird that they'd think he bluenette gay. He had that mixture of appeal and aloofness to him, yeah, but it was certainly a masculine aura that he emitted. She did, however, get a kick out of imagining Len in a baby pink dress - wait, wrong time to be thinking about that!

Her friends were blowing her friendship with the other violinist out of proportion!

"He's just my friend." She answered meekly, dipping her finger into Nami's blue mixing bowl - ("Hands off the goodies, Kaho!" The journalist had shouted in response) - for a taste. It was smooth and rich if not a little too sweet. "And what is it with you guys and this violinist romance? That legend doesn't necessarily have to refer to _us_ you know! And I'm nowhere near his type. He'd probably go for Mori-san before he'd go for me." The pianist cringed at the thought before flicking her spoon in Kahoko's direction. The redhead ducked to avoid her clothes getting dirtied.

"As much as I am _honoured_ by that observation," Mori began sarcastically. "I'd much rather get your other friend's attention. Him I can actually see myself with."

"And I'll be there as that progresses to make sure that _everyone_ knows that there's a pianist romance going on as well!" Nami exclaimed, causing a bright pink blush to spread across Mori's face. She cliched the wooden spoon in the other girl's direction as well, but Nami had avoided it much like Kahoko. "What? It's quite the scoop you know! And I need _something_ to entertain me until I get an officially photo of our school's actual ace couple. You and Tsuchiura would be perfect for that role!"

"Who are you even making chocolates for, Nami?" Asked a suddenly curious Mio. "You haven't told us about a boyfriend."

"That's cause it's not for a _boyfriend_ \- ("Then what was the point of calling this a _love mission_?" Kahoko whispered) - it's for a friend who I promised chocolate to." Nami explained. "I sort of forgot to give him a Christmas present and he got me this really great recorder - ("Maybe _he_ likes you. That's why he wants chocolate from you." Mori commented offhandedly) - so I told him I'd make him chocolate as a thank you." Mori, Nao, and Mio all shared knowing looks, while Kahoko lost herself in thought. The journalist had a point. Chocolates on Valentine's day didn't necessarily have to be romantic right? _As a thank you_, she had even said.

"Maybe I should make Tsukimori-kun chocolates after all…" She mused, earning the attention of the girls in the room. Kahoko noticed her slip up almost immediately, but was already faced with the knowing glances of her friends. "As a _thank you_, like Nami! He's been helping me a lot with my violin and he deserves some sort of thanks from me! It's not what you're all thinking!"

"But, Kaho, you can't possibly expect us to believe that it's _just_ for a thank you, right?" Nami spoke up.

"And if you want to thank him, why not buy him something instead of handmade chocolates?" Mori inquired.

"Well…" Her friends had a good point. She could just buy the bluenette violinist something, it would have the same value and would save her a lot of work. Plus, wouldn't he be mad at her if they were homemade? Kahoko could imagine Len say, in his stern scolding voice, that she should take better care of her hands. What if she had injured her fingers - or something like that. It made sense to buy him a thank you present, but why didn't it sit well with her? Why did she feel like doing that would be wrong? "…I think that he deserves home made chocolate." She reasoned instead.

After all, he tutored her without asking for much in return. He made sure she improved, and made sure that she was always at her best. He deserved something genuine and from the bottom of her heart to show that she appreciated what he did for her…right?

"So…what did I miss?"

All the girls looked up from their respective tasks and found Shouko standing underneath the kitchen way. Her cheeks were red due to the cold outside, but the green haired teenager looked slightly confused about how zoned out the older girls were. "Is everyone done?" She asked timidly, snapping everyone out of their temporary shock.

Kahoko was thankful that the issue of homemade chocolates was forgotten in the commotion that followed.

* * *

When Kahoko arrived at school the next day, she was nervous. She was twitchy, unsure, and most of all paranoid. What if he took it the wrong way? What if he didn't like them? What if he just threw them away afterwards? Inside, the redhead knew that this wasn't supposed to be as big a deal she was making it to be, but she couldn't help it. Especially when the weight of the box of chocolates inside her bag kept reminding her of what she was about to do. _Maybe I should just - no, I already made them, and he _**_does_**_ deserve them._

She hung her bag on the side of her table and released a sigh the moment she took a seat. Girls were already chattering about confessions and new couples, and the entire Valentine's buzz was just not affecting the violinist properly. Her being early to school was a testament to how nervous she was, but it ended up setting a bad tone for her day now, seeing as all the chit chat around her did nothing but aggravate her? Who came up with the rule about chocolates being a confession of love anyway? There was a reason why there were to types of Valentine's gifts! One of them was so that girls could give out chocolates _platonically_ \- as in, none romantic related. Kahoko felt like she was the only one who understood that in her class.

Especially when one of the girls (that Kahoko wasn't quite acquainted with) approached her with a giddy expression.

"So did you give your chocolates to Tsukimori-san already? I bet he was surprised!" Again, that box of chocolates in her bag popped into her mind. Damn it, and damn this stupid plan of hers. "Did he give you a smile? Did he blush? Tell me, is the Ice Prince really _that_ cold all the time, even to his girlfriend?"

"I'm not his -"

"Nonsense." Kahoko did not appreciate getting cut off. "You don't have to hide it, everyone in the school is talking about it! You should be proud that you nabbed, he's pretty popular with the girls you know, even if he doesn't know or care. How'd you do it actually? Did he fall in love with after he heard you play? Cause that would be so romantic!"

She had no idea how red her face was (it was probably just a tad bit lighter than her hair), but she felt her cheeks burn up with every word that the hopeless romantic in front of her released. Especially more so when other girls joined in and began speculating alongside her. Kahoko, on the other hand, had learned that the rumours were getting out of hand. That one particular girl that mentioned something about a secret make-out session in the practice rooms definitely had her on edge, seeing as that never happened and she had no idea how they came to that conclusion. She'd tried to pipe out with every new theory, but another girl would beat her to it. They actually seemed to have forgotten that she was there.

"Morning, Kaho-chan!" Nao suddenly exclaimed, causing every girl in the room to fall into silence.

"Good Morning." Kahoko greeted in return, grateful that the group of girls had dispersed - _for now_. "How did it go this morning? Doesn't he walk you to school every other day?" Nao seemed over the moon actually, and was probably in the best mood that the redhead had seen her in ever. She still asked though, because it was obvious that her friend wanted to talk about it.

"He was so cute, Kaho!" She responded. "And he promised me something great for White Day too!"

Now if only Kahoko's interaction with Len would go that well later …

In the totally platonic sense of of course!

"So how about you? How late did _you_ stay up making chocolate, huh?" The teasing tone in Nao's voice made it clear to Kahoko that she knew very well that the redhead had worked hard after they left. They had sort of forced the idea on her, after all. "What type did you make him? Give me all the details! No - wait, give it to me after you give them to him!"

"Nao, it's not that big a deal. It's just obligatory (_giri_) chocolate!" She tried to defend herself. Much like always though, her friend was already coming up with different scenarios in her mind. Apparently, she and Len were already having a winter wedding in two years and were going to have twins (a boy and a girl) that would inherit their violins from them in the future. Kahoko felt her blush actually deepen, and her stomach was filling with a sensation that both made her happy and confused at the same time. Nao only stopped talking when Mio came into the room. It was a good thing that Nami was in a different class. Kahoko didn't think she could handle the three of them.

People filled the classroom further, with girls form other homerooms entering to call for the boy they harboured affections for every now and then. The violinist took notice of a couple of popular guys getting called multiple times, but was not prepared for when Ryotarou ran into the room - sliding the classroom door behind him. Kahoko heard the girls calling for him from the other side of the door, and had to stop herself from laughing when she saw her friend's terrified expression. As a pianist and a soccer player, it wasn't a mystery why he had so many admirers.

The clean rectangular white box with the green ribbon in his hand didn't escape her hazel orbs however. She wondered if -

"Oh, it looks like Mori's hard labour is already paying off!" Mio excitedly whispered from behind her. "I wonder if he accepted her feelings too! Cause there was no way he'd believe that was obligatory chocolate, right? They're not _that_ close, and he mainly knows Mori through you." Kahoko felt herself get nervous for her accompanist.

Male classmates laughed (or complained in spite and jealousy) at Ryotarou's pain, and the green haired pianist didn't pay them any mind. Instead, he released a relieved breath when he noticed that the pushing on the door decreased significantly. Kahoko felt for him, so she decided to move forward and give him a helping hand. He looked up at her in panic at first, but seemed okay enough to come to the conclusion that she was not one of his fangirls. The redhead helped him stand up and steady his feet.

"Please tell me you don't have any chocolate for me." He sounded almost desperate.

"Sorry, but no." She answered, small smile playing on her features. "I could ask one of those girls to come back if you want one though."

"Funny." He snared back. "Hilarious, Kaho. I'm rolling on the floor and my gut's about to burst."

Ryotarou moved to his assigned seat beside Kahoko and practically fell onto his chair. He offered greetings to Nao and Mio, with Nao offering him a box of obligatory chocolate that he accepted with a nod and a curt thanks. He seemed to be calming down - at least until Mio suddenly brought up the other box of chocolates that was in his grip.

"Who are those from, huh?" The redhead found it pleasantly surprising that Ryotarou blushed and placed the white box on the table. There was a light green note stuck to the ribbon that was tied on both ends of the box. He whispered the name they expected to hear (with Kahoko getting just a _tad _bit giddy due to Ryotarou's demeanour) before reaching for the piece of paper. Kahoko, Nao, and Mio all began to scoot behind him to get a better view, but the pianist had read their movements and hunched his back forward to hide it. They, of course, _booed_ in retaliation.

He read the note rather quickly before stuffing it into his coat pocket. Ryotarou then made good work of opening the box. There were milk chocolate hearts inside, with little intricately carved notes on each one of them. When Kahoko looked closer, she noticed that the notes were actually from a piece composed by Chopin called 'Nocturne'. She noticed her friend smile at the realisation as well. Mori always had been witty and creative (which was probably why she got along with Nami so well) in everything she did.

"So…" Kahoko began. "What are you planning to do."

Ryotarou popped a piece into his mouth in response. "I'll tell you when you give yours to the ice cube."

Kahoko blushed. And she had just gotten rid of her nerves too! _Thanks a lot, Tsuchiura-kun_.

* * *

School ended a lot faster than she would have liked, and her friends were in on the plot of making time for faster. They refused to talk to her after class (instead _urging_ her to head on to violin practice with a certain Tsukimori Len) and had been adamant about having things to do. Even Ryotarou, who she had thought would be the one person to help her delay her inevitable fate, had told her that he had somewhere to be that didn't quite involve her. So Kahoko embraced her fate and began her trek towards the music department practice rooms.

As expected, he was already there. She didn't even need to enter to know that he was. Sound proof as the room was, Kahoko had this internal signalling system that allowed her to detect when Len was playing the violin. It started around after the time she had heard him perform Polonaise Brillante. When she finally did go into the room (as quietly as she could so she wouldn't disturb him), Winter by Antonio Vivaldi entered her system. Once again, performed to perfection by her _teacher_. It was almost surreal to watch him - the way his fingers moved over the strings, the way he controlled the bow, and even his calm expression as he played such a strong piece and yet made it his own. Kahoko felt her eyes fall shut.

She was in trapped inside a snow globe, that was her first thought. For there was no way that such a beautiful scene existed in the real world. The ground was covered with a blanket of white, while snowflakes continued to fall from above her. There were no dead trees around her, no hibernating animals or ice paved roads. Instead, what she saw was a frozen lake that was calling out to her accompanied by a warmth that seeped into her despite the chill that the music was sending up her spine.

Kahoko snapped out of her trance the moment she realised that Len had stopped playing and was staring at her with a mix of confusion and amusement.

It sort of brought back a fond memory of Len playing Ave Maria with her looking in through the window. He'd seen her then too, and had always been observant despite his focus on playing. It was almost unfair to her that he was just so _perfect_ in that aspect. He was cold, and uninterested, and a lot of choice words that Ryotarou probably had an entire deposit box full of - but he was also amazing, and that was something that nobody could deny. That conquer win was undeniably Len's from the start.

"You're late." He said sternly. "But when are you never?"

She would have preferred the removal of the jab, but apologised (again) as she always did. The redhead then set aside her school bag and began preparing her violin. Len would usually take a break from practicing as she did this, slowly looking over sheet music and pieces that he deemed either suited her or challenged her. Normally, afterwards, they'd begin practice without much of a fuss. She would play the piece, he would give her tips and advise (if not scold her altogether) and fix her posture and hold if ever need be. The tingle of his fingers on her elbow proved to sometimes be the actual cause of her mistakes, but Kahoko would never admit that. Not even to herself.

Today was different however, seeing as her bag just wouldn't stop bugging her.

The plan had been immensely simple. Attend practice, act natural, then walk to the school gates just like any other day. Then give him the chocolate as a thanks before parting ways. It wasn't rocket science, and it was the best course of action. But after messing up enough times (more so than normal) Len's patience was wearing thin. She could see it in his face, even if he still hid behind his stoic mask. It was plain obvious to her that he was getting frustrated, so it didn't surprise her when he told her stop.

"What's wrong with you?" The bluenette asked seriously. "You're out of it…more than usual."

Oh great, that's all she needed to hear. To find out that he _had_ noticed that she'd been spacing out during practice more often than not on the previous days. It really wasn't like she could explain it (well, this time, maybe she could but that was beside the point), and it sure as hell wasn't like she _wanted_ to when he could damn well be the cause of it.

"Uhm…ugh…It's nothing." Len raised a brow. Yeah, she didn't he'd believe it either. "Really, it's nothing. We can talk about later, and I really want to finish this piece so…why don't we continue…?" He was not buying it one bit. His posture was stiff, and he looked at her with expectance and a bit of accusation. It was a bit hard to just continue when he was scrutinising her every move and muscle twitch, and knowing this caused her to sigh. Really, the plan would have worked so well. Damn that school bag and those chocolates.

"You're really not gonna let this go, are you?" Len didn't need to answer for her to know. "You're just gonna think it's silly."

His brow twitched again. This time it meant one thing and one thing only. _Try me_.

_Great_, Kahoko thought as she stood from the piano bench and set her violin back inside her case. She could feel Len watching her and following her movements. He seemed almost confused when she grabbed her school bag and made her way back to the seat. Kahoko placed it on top of the piano's surface and took a breath. She opened it, and the blue box greeted her and made her blush - along withe cute red bow and note on top of it. Her hands clamped onto her bag and hid it away from her view once again, her hazel orbs meeting Len's golden ones. His were confused, while hers were probably frantic. Kahoko then began talking a mile a minute.

"Uhm…don't take this the wrong way, okay - wait, no, that sounded wrong. I mean, what I'm trying to say is that this is for thanks and it's not for anything else - but that's not to say that you're not worth the other thing…just…yeah, well, yeah." Len seemed more confused then the time before she spoke. Kahoko sighed. "Look, this is to say thanks okay? For all of _this_ \- (she motioned to the violin, the piano, and the practice room and general) - and for putting up with me. I know I probably stress you out a lot, so I thought you deserved something - not that I don't think you received a lot already." The last part was said in a whispered voice and was more for herself than for the bluenette.

"Will you get to the point?" He stated, clearly getting impatient.

Kahoko opened her bag once again, shakily reaching for the box and gently clutching it before taking it out. It was probably her imagination, but she could have sworn that she heard him catch his breath. She avoided Len's golden eyes as she began walking towards him, halting only when she was in front of him. Her face was burning and her stomach was threatening her by churning her lunch around in a very unpleasant way. The redhead was twitching and shaking badly, her knees weak and her voice uneven and uncontrolled.

She extended the blue box towards Len accompanied by a bow, a loud "Happy Valentine's Day!" escaping her as she did.

She refused to look up at Len and find out his reaction. Kahoko had managed to embarrass herself in one day, she thought, and just seeing his bewildered expression was probably more than she could take. A few tense seconds passed before she felt Len take hold of the box, a soft "Thank you" accompanying the movement. She still didn't look at him, instead choosing to turn around and walk towards her violin to pretend and busy herself. The sound of the bow being unknotted and the note being read made her heart beat like a drum in her ears. Kahoko wouldn't give in though. She wouldn't look…she wouldn't look…she wouldn't look - and then she heard him opening the box and turned around so fast that she was amazed she hadn't fallen over.

_What. Is. Going. On?!_

His face was not what she expected. He wasn't confused, heck, he didn't look like he was fazed. If anything, the redhead thought that Len looked _curious_. There was no way that this was his first time receiving Valentine's Day chocolate, that was a certain, but yet he looked like he was holding something that he couldn't quite understand and make out.

Len gently moved aside the red paper and pulled out the clear case of handmade chocolates inside. The world probably turned upside down without Kahoko knowing, because Len's feature morphed to that a small, and yet, amused smile. "Thin Mints?" He inquired, looking up at her with that same expression. Kahoko was _this_ close to asking him if he was an alien, or at least an alternate dimension's Len - because _her_ Len never looked like that. _Ever_.

"Uhm…Dark Chocolate ones, yeah." She answered.

"Hmm." He released, setting aside the box and opening the clear case to take a piece. He placed it into his mouth without a second thought, and that made the girl blush harder for some reason. It also gave her the need to defend herself, seeing as Len never really clarified if he liked dark chocolate (or chocolate at all) in general.

"You don't look like the type who would enjoy anything sweeter…so…I thought dark chocolate thin mints would be a safe thing to give." She honestly had no idea what possessed her to blurt out the next words out of her mouth. "Do you like them? I can make you more next year if you want."

_Goodbye cruel world_, she said to herself. Hand covering her mouth to prevent her from ever saying anything like that again.

The small smile didn't disappear. "Does this mean I have to get you something for White Day?" He asked bluntly.

"What? No…I mean, I wouldn't mind…but you don't have to! This is a thank…you…after all."

Len set aside the clear case of chocolates and moved back to the sheet music. His posture was less stiff, and he seemed like he was actually in a better mood than when they had started. Kahoko was now the one confused - _gobsmacked _was actually the proper word to use. "Now that, that's over with. Let's get back to this piece."

Kahoko couldn't find it in herself to argue.

* * *

**_ENROBING_  
**_"A technique used to cover praline with an outer layer of chocolate"  
__Just like how Kahoko covers up her true feelings with those of friendship_

* * *

**HI THERE! First up, I would just like to say that this is a one shot collection centred around the theme of Chocolates on Valentine's Day and White Day. I'll post one shots when I'm inspired, and have them be in the exchanging POVs of Kahoko and Len. They can be in random periods of their lives (depending on what I'm actually in the mood to write), so don't expect like an actual story flow and just read them as they are.**

**This story is dedicated to my friend! Let's call her Gabsy for some anonymity! She's a really awesome friend who's obsession with chocolate inspired this FanFic! Hopefully it convinces her to watch this anime, cause I know she'll love it! She will also probably tease me about my ship, seeing as I am a HaruRin shipper and Kaho and Len's hair are sort of the same symbolic colours. To finish this off, I would just like to tell you, Gabsy, that NO I AM NOT A ROMANTIC AND NEVER WILL I BE. **

**I own what I own, nothing more and nothing less.  
Excuse errors and typos for now, point them out and I'll edit.**

**HASTA LA BYE BYE  
~REIGN~**


	2. Artisanal

_**ARTISANAL  
**__"Chocolate produced by an artisan, usually out of a unique blend of beans"_

* * *

He was supposed to be reviewing for an English test (which was absurd seeing as he was the best in English in his _year_), but instead he found himself in his mother's studio, face tinged with embarrassment as she giggled (more like _guffawed_) about his current problem. Len had no idea what to get Kahoko for White Day, and it was driving him insane.

Almost exactly a month before she had graced him with a box of home made dark chocolate thin mints, and at the moment he just couldn't think of anything to live up to that. First reason being that he couldn't make anything _homemade_, and second being that if he had it made, the sentimental value would be less appreciated. Len did not like having debts, and though this was one he did not mind paying, he still wanted it to live up to his standard of equivalent exchange. Thus why he had approached his mother for advised. It didn't go quite as he expected.

He would be lying if he said that he hadn't predicted that she would be amused, but outright laughing at his misery was something he didn't expect from her. Hamai Misa was barely keeping upright, clutching her side and leaning on the piano to keep her from falling over. Her laughter echoed in the studio, and was slowly beginning to trigger a headache for Len. Had he not respected and loved his mother the way he did, he would have probably already shut her up with his hand. But no, if he wanted her help then he needed to wait for this to pass. Len just hope that it would be soon. He was not created to withstand this much embarrassment, let along in one seating.

"I'm…I'm sorry, honey." She finally said, heaving as she managed to get her laughter under control. "I…I swear I didn't mean to laugh. It's just…well…I never expected that this would happen. Where is your father when you need him, really."

Len was tempted to answer something along the lines of '_Probably hiding from you_', but reeled in his irritation by shrugging. He allowed his mother to compose himself and thought back the fourteenth of February. What had possessed him to tell her that he would get her something for white day again? And hadn't she told him that he didn't have to, seeing as it was a thank you gift? That just started an entirely new line of questioning, though.

Why had she chosen _Valentine's Day_ of all days to give him something like that? Len had seen the box of chocolates and had even thought that she was going to…well…do something else with it. It just made it all the harder to decide on a present. What do you get a girl your in love with when she gives you something obligatory and you promise to return it but don't want her to know that you actually _mean_ it? The bluenette's headache was beginning to morph into a migraine at that question.

"Okay…okay, I'm good." His mother released. "What was it that you wanted to know about White Day?"

He hesitated for a second, but continued soon enough. "How do you decide on a perfect obligatory present?"

"That depends…" She answered, smiling slyly as she leaned closer to her son. "…is it really just obligatory?"

Trust his mother to read him like an open book when the entire population of Seiso Academy couldn't even figure him out. Len gave a noncommittal nod in response, which was all his mother needed to know about the answer she asked. He was afraid that it would trigger another round of laughter altogether, but instead she offered him a sincere smile. "Well, Len, did she give you anything for Valentina's Day?" An immediate nod. "Did it have a specific meaning - no, Len, I don't mean whether it's romantic or obligatory - to her? Like, her gift, was it a specific type of chocolate?"

_You don't look like the type who would enjoy anything sweeter_. That's what she had said about the dark chocolate.

Len nodded regarding his mother's questions, and so she continued. "Were the chocolates mixed with anything? Nuts, candy? Anything?" He wondered if the mint counted, so he mentioned it with caution. His mother nodded and _hmm_-ed in thought as she left her son to his own thoughts. Len wasn't quite sure what his mother was onto, but he waited nonetheless. She was, after all, more experienced in field than he was. This was probably his first White Day gift in all his years of life.

"Why mint though?" She mused. "You have to ask her why it was mint!"

_And what would that achieve?_ His mother must have read his skeptical reaction, because she was already vocalising a response before he could get the question out. "Everything has meaning on Valentine's Day, Len. If she put mint in the chocolate there had to be a reason, and you have to go find out what that reason is. Was it sentimental? Was it symbolic? If it has no meaning to you, then that means it's something only _she_ understands. Once you find that out, then you can express something similar through your gift."

Len had to admit - that _did_ make sense. "Thank you, Mother."

* * *

Practice the next day was…something, which was odd in itself. Ever since Valentine's Day, Len had never brought up the topic of her chocolate, and Kahoko had no issues about pretending that it never happened. There had been instances when he'd caught her staring at him with an off-putting expression, but he had brushed those off as coincidence or misunderstanding. The mix of uncertainty and hurt in her eyes could in no way be directed at Len, and he'd theorised that she had probably been thinking about something else. He would have asked, but he was never one for prying.

Today, they had played a piece entitled Clair de Lune. The bluenette had chosen it seeing as it was an emotional piece that Kahoko would have probably enjoyed, but instead was shocked by the emotion she conveyed. Her eyes were closed as she played, her body's movements subtle rather than her usual flamboyant style. She played with him watching, and instead of bringing him to a wonderful field of calm and sanctuary, she had transported him to solidarity and mishap. It was almost painful to listen.

Around him was dark city, empty of people and vehicles. He walked along a quiet street, rain falling hard around him and hitting him rather painfully. No sound could be heard other than Kahoko's playing, and as she continued, Len broke into a run. Someone, anyone, there had to be a person there with him. His heart clenched with worry and fear, what was this? When had Kahoko learned to play without the usual cheer and optimism that she practically infected everyone around her with?

When the piece came to an end, both hadn't said anything and instead fell into an awkward silence. The tears streaming down Kahoko's cheeks were not mentioned either.

* * *

Len had offered to walk Kahoko home that day, the twelfth of March. If you asked him why, he would have verbally said something along the lines of it was getting late (despite them both leaving at the same time as any other day) and it was the gentlemanly thing to do. The truth however, was that he was worried. About her playing, how she was feeling. About _her_.

Earlier on in the day, he would have wanted to know about the thin mints from a month ago, but he felt like now wasn't the time.

A missed opportunity seeing as tomorrow was White Day.

The redhead had been silent throughout the entire walk. She was lagging behind him, looking at every cake shop and pastry shop that they passed by. Sometimes, he'd catch her blushing as she looked at a particular display case, other times he'd find her almost depressed. This Hino Kahoko was new to him, and Len was unsure of how to handle the situation. At one point, he had even offered to buy her a cake that she was staring longingly at - she had refused before he could even finish the offer, embarrassed and blushing as she sped ahead only to lag behind him again after a couple of moments. Tsukimori Len was absolutely _not_ pleased with the event unfolding around him. Worst thing? He had no idea _why_ it was happening!

Both violinists continued walking in that slow pace and awkward silence. Len wanting to ask but not wanting to scare her off, and Kahoko preferring to keep silent despite her knowing about his obvious curiosity. It was the first time that the bluenette wished that his time with her would end. _This_ girl with him was someone new, and he never did like dealing with change very well.

"Hey…Tsukimori-kun, can I ask you something?" Her voice halted him. She sounded as unbalanced as she seemed. Kahoko was fidgety when he turned to look at her, still standing a few feet behind him, and was biting her lip in contemplation. Len nodded, then verbally agreed upon noticing that she much preferred looking at her shoes than at him (quite offensive, really). A couple of silence followed his answer, making him antsy with anticipation. He almost wanted to shout at her to just blurt it out, but much like always, he told himself to keep control. For _her_ he would practice a bit of self control.

"You see…something happened to me lately, and at the time I thought I was thankful, but now I'm not so sure and it's been bugging me a lot." She still refused to look at him, but urged her to continue with a curt _hn_. He also had to hold himself back from lifting her chin her hazel orbs to meet his. Len didn't like that he couldn't see the open emotion running past them, and it disturbed him how secretive she was being about this. "So…uhm…I have this friend - well, okay, maybe that's reaching, but someone that I think of as a friend -"

"And this friend has…done something to you?" Rage bubbled in his stomach. She immediately denied it though, before continuing.

"No, no! It's nothing like that!" Kahoko practically shouted. "It's just that last Valentine's day - (Len saw the sudden flash of red that ran across her face and couldn't help but blush as well, suddenly thankful that she wasn't looking at him) - I gave this person chocolate - (not rage this time, pure jealousy decided to make his insides a home though) - and, well, he told me that he'd give me back something for White Day even if I told him he didn't have to." Len was pretty sure that his stoic face was in tact. _Good_, seeing as he was far from collected on the inside. Who was this guy? What did Kahoko see in him? When had this developed? Was it _Tsuchiura_? Hadn't he seen him with Mori just the other day? Was _that_ the cause of Hino's depression?

His mental ramblings were cut off by her continuation.

"So…uhm…since you're a guy - (_oh no, she was not just about to ask him that_) - I was wondering your opinion about whether or not he could have feelings for…me…" Great. She wanted a serious answer about her feelings about another guy from a guy who had feelings for her. He was in some sick romantic scenario, except he doubted that he'd get the girl in the end.

"Because, he seems to at least _tolerate_ me, and he smiles at me and he doesn't do that often. Plus, he looked really happy when I gave him chocolates too. But, you see, I learned that despite how people think of him, he's actually a nice guy and I'm just worried that he's doing all of this because he just wants to help me - not that, that's a bad thing or anything! I mean, I didn't even know how I felt for him until _after_ I gave him the chocolate - (she was rambling, he noticed, and embarrassed) - and…yeah…that's about it."

"Well…ugh…he sounds sincere enough." Len answered.

"Yeah, but, do you think he's sincere that he _li - likes_ me?"

Len had two options. Give in to his selfish desires and tell her that, _no_, that person couldn't possibly love her to make sure that Kahoko's feelings wouldn't be of hope but rather of moving on. That was what he wanted to do, but it was also the wrong thing to do. The second option was to give her his honest opinion, and seeing as he could never hurt her intentionally, he'd have to do just that. It was almost painful to hear her sound so hopeful and curious. _Why him_? He wanted to ask the torturous gods.

"I think that if he really is a nice guy that hides his emotions like you say…then he'll let you know tomorrow whether or not he feels the same way. I'm assuming you've told him, though."

"I haven't," Kahoko answered. "But I'm trying to, trust me."

"Well I'm sure he's caught on if he wasn't stupid - (Kahoko looked up at him in surprise at that, the first time he'd seen her hazel gaze land on him today. Was that panic he saw?) - and he'll tell you his feelings tomorrow. Because if he liked you, he'd want you to be his, and if he didn't like you, he still wouldn't want to hurt you to keep your friendship in tact." That was probably the longest sentence he'd ever said to her. His efforts were rewarded, though, by the sudden appearance of a wide smile.

"_Friendship_." She whispered suddenly. Then she rushed forward and threw her arms around him.

Len had to muster a lot of strength to not topple over. Hard to do when he was taken off guard, but he managed.

"Thanks a lot, Tsukimori-kun! I really needed to hear that!" The bluenette awkwardly returned the hug. "To be honest, knowing that he values the friendship just as much as I do is probably more relieving than the possibility that he would feel the same way as me." She pulled away then, giving him one of her bright smiles. Len swore that if this guy broke her heart, there would be hell to pay. He didn't care if Kahoko approved of his methods or not.

"No problem." He answered instead. "Glad I could help."

After that, the walk continued on a happier note. She'd told him about her day (even if he hadn't asked about it), and about how excited she was for Mori and Ryotarou, hoping that they lasted a long time and that they were both really happy with each other. Kahoko also told him about listening to a violin rendition of Beethoven's Fur Elise and asked if they could try it sometime (going as far as to ask if Len could accompany her on the piano with a red face), Len said that he would think about it.

When they passed by another cake shop, Kahoko still stopped. This time though, she was in a much cheerier mood and had forced Len to accompany her in entering. They looked around for quite a while, with Kahoko pointing out cute little pieces of chocolate every now and then. Just as she was pointing to a rather nice display of truffles, Len remembered that there _had_ been something he wanted to ask her, and now with her cheery and in a good mood, was probably his last chance. Besides, he could fake nonchalance, right? By saying that he had just remembered due to being surrounded by different types of pastries and sweets. Kahoko was probably too dense to realise it anyway.

"Why thin mints?" He blurted out.

"Huh - thin - oh! I told you, I didn't think you'd like anything sweeter."

"But why mints?" Len urged.

The redhead seemed surprised by his question. The blush just seemed to refuse to leave her face today (much like all days). "Uhm…don't laugh, but it's because mint reminds me of you." Kahoko probably noticed him about to open his mouth. She continued without having him question her. "It's cold - (Len would have been offended, but she seemed to understand soon enough how that sounded) - not like that! It's that, when you first taste mint you think it's cold kind of like meeting your for the first time. And then you realise that there's a certain heat to it, like your passion, and then when you swallow it - (_mind out of the gutter, Len_) - you feel refreshed, like how people feel after your performances. So I thought mint would probably be perfect for you."

He had nothing to say to that. He was bewildered, amazed, and surprised that she had put that much thought into obligatory chocolates.

"You never did tell me if you liked them." Her blush blazed brighter. "I can still make you some for next year. The offer stands."

"I…I think I'd like that."

* * *

As Len was walking home (after dropping Kahoko home), he realised three things.

The first was that he had just told Kahoko that she should probably pursue someone other than him. For someone who was in love and supposedly selfish and arrogant, that was a selfless move for him to pull, and an idiotic one seeing as he couldn't imagine a guy not returning Kahoko's feelings. He'd single handedly allowed her to slip through his fingers without a fight, and now had no idea what to do. How was he even going to react when she told him about her new boyfriend tomorrow? She seemed so - what was the word - _in love_ when she poke of him.

Which lead him to his second realisation.

Kahoko was in love with someone that wasn't him, and she seemed to hold him so dear that she would still treasure his friendship above anything else - even if he rejected her romantic feelings. After all, if she put up with that kind of person, then she really must be in love. He was someone that people judged, but she defended him by calling him a nice person despite what other people said. She was so optimistic and happy all the time, and yet she didn't mind that the person she was in love with barely returned those sincere gestures. And the way she used the word _tolerate_ made it seem like she wasn't all that sure about how the guy even saw her - probably why was ecstatic to hear that there was no way he could not think of her as a friend.

That second thought made Len stop in his tracks. His mouth fell open. _I am an idiot_.

_But I'm trying to._

_Well I'm sure he's caught on if he wasn't stupid_

The final realisation of the saw was that Tsukimori Len was the biggest idiot in Japan if not the world. Here was Hino Kahoko, the girl he was in love with, describing him to himself - and he was so overwhelmed with jealousy that he couldn't even realise that it been _him_ the entire time. The chocolate, the trying to confess, the attitude - everything should have pointed him in that direction. To add insult to injury, he had hinted to Kahoko that he had understood her words - that he had _known_ it was him the entire time. It probably explained her good mood afterwards. She thought that she'd just successfully confessed her feelings and that Len would give her his proper response tomorrow.

He ran the rest of the way home.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

* * *

_'You said that you got me mints because you said they reminded you of me. Well then here are some rose petals in return. As a bud they're nothing interesting. A small flower that no one would think twice about. But once it blooms, no other flower can compare. Much like you, when I first met you. Nothing special, nothing interesting. And then you played, suddenly you were the center of my world. Please, Hino Kahoko, accept my feelings.'_

His mother was set on embarrassing him, Len was sure of it. Why else would she have written such a note for Kahoko? He had asked for her to make it simple, telling her word per word why Kahoko was akin to a rose. Instead, she came up with something poetic that Kahoko would never believe to be his own thoughts. It was too late, however, seeing as the chocolate was already waiting for her on her desk, and he was standing underneath her classroom window, waiting for Nao's signal that Kahoko had already read the note. Class had already started, and Len was late for Music History. It seemed that today was no exception to the redhead's tardy streak. Further embarrassment for him when he got that signal.

Golden violin in hand and nervousness in his stomach, Len didn't know how much longer he could take.

Looking up at the floating clouds, watching as they drifted without a care in the world, Len got a bit envious. Why couldn't he be as carefree as that, maybe then he wouldn't be shaking and chilled at this very moment - scared witless by the thought of the girl upstairs rejecting him (even if she had already confessed, _technically_). Tapping on the window above him stole away his attention, which probably meant that the girl of his affections was already blushing and sputtering in her classroom with secondhand embarrassment. He hoped she had a little room for more.

Len positioned himself just a few feet away form the building, nearest the window beside Kahoko's desk. He prepared himself to play, resting the violin between his chin and shoulder, bow prepped and ready in the other hand. After taking a deep breath, he began to play.

Kahoko's window opened almost immediately, the beautiful and powerful sound of Len's rendition of Ave Maria flooding the entire campus. He didn't close his eyes this time, instead choosing to look up at the redhead's shocked expression. Ryotarou, Nao, and Mio were behind her, and the other windows the area opened as well and the bluenette could have sworn that he saw Nami's camera flash at the corner of his eye. Hopefully, his violin couldn't be heard in the music department.

The music he was making was true to his perfectionist self, but shared emotion in a way that made it obvious to the listener that this was Len's own version of a serenade.

He observed how Kahoko's expressions morphed. Surprise at first, with her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Then happiness, a wide smile and tears of joy pooling in the corners of her eyes. Finally, acceptance, as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel Len's confession to her. He closed his eyes as well, greeted by a rose garden where he and Kahoko were the sole inhabitants. Together, there, he need not speak. Everything was delivered through his music, and she willingly (if not greedily) took it in and just _felt_ what it was that he was feeling.

_He adored her_, not just because of her tenacity and persistence, but because of her pure need and want to play the music that fully suits and personifies her. The Ave Maria, Clair de Lune, everything that she made her own became a part of _her_, and each piece was a piece of her that she wanted to share the world. That fearlessness to express her feelings - it was something that Len looked up to.

_He was thankful to her_, because she taught him to feel when he thought he never could. She taught him to _enjoy_ music, and learn that it wasn't about perfection and technique at all times. That each performance bloomed with emotion and feelings, and that the crowd accepting these feelings was probably a connection that you could never get anywhere else. He was also thankful to her for helping him get through tough times even if she didn't quite know it. Because her smiles and her cheery demeanour taught him that there was more to life than what was offered.

_He loved her_, because there was no other way to describe how he felt about her. She was special to him, and all he could hope for was that he was equally so to her.

When the song came to an end, Len slowly opened his eyes. The rose garden disappearing, and his golden eyes Kahoko's opening hazel ones. Half of the general education department was probably watching him, but he didn't care because his eyes were only on her - waiting for a response that only she could give him.

Kahoko opened the pink box in her hands, taking out a piece of rose petal infused white chocolate before popping into her mouth. She offered him a smile afterwards.

He smiled back - a sincere one with no holding back - because that was all the answer he needed.

_She loved him too_. _She accepted his feelings. She was giving him her own._

* * *

_**ARTISANAL  
**__"Chocolate produced by an artisan, usually out of a unique blend of beans"  
__Quite like a unique confession produced and pulled off only by Len_

* * *

**Ahhh, and here we have Len's response. I'll usually post these stories by pairs, but I make no promises seeing as February proves to be hell month for me. Gabsy will back me up at this, and speaking of which, I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Hopefully you enjoy this one too! HaHa! How about everyone else? Are you enjoying these? Cause I am enjoying writing them! Leave a review to tell me all about it if you want. No pressure, or anything. You're just welcome to do so.**

**I don't really have much to say, so I guess I'll leave it at that. You can also request certain events too, I guess, and I'll see what I can do. I can probably feature other couples too, let's see what happens. I'm honestly not that sure about where I'm heading with this, just that I am enjoying the ideas I have of how Len and Kahoko use the importance of chocolate on Valentine's and White Day. **

**I own what I own, nothing more and nothing less.  
Excuse errors and typos for now, point them out and I'll edit.**

**HASTA LA BYE BYE  
~REIGN~**


	3. Bittersweet

_**BITTERSWEET  
**"Bitter dark chocolate that is only lightly sweetened"_

* * *

She was seated in front of Mori and Shouko, enjoying a slice of strawberry shortcake as the two girls chatted amiably about the current activities being held in the Seiso Music Department. As a newcomer to the school's alternative curriculum, Kahoko was still finding the coursework overwhelming (German especially) - thus the thought of participating in extra curricular activities didn't appeal to her quite as much. Mori and Shouko had been doing this since they were young, Kahoko just managed to enter this world through a music fairy and a magical violin.

"Do you think the ensemble competition will be announced this year?" Mori excitedly brought up, taking hold of Shouko's hands. "Because that would just be great! It would be the perfect end to the school year, wouldn't it? Plus, it would be Kaho's one and only chance to join one! Then again, what ensemble would we form? A string quartet?" Kahoko noticed the way Shouko's eyes flicked in her direction, cautiously, and sighed. Had she really been that obvious? The redhead had thought that she'd been doing a great job at hiding her emotions, too. Mori and Nami seemed oblivious enough, while Mio and Nao were just slightly concerned. It seemed Shouko had been more observant than she'd thought.

"Uhm…" The shy clarinet player started. "I don't think a string quartet would be such a good idea, Mori-sempai."

"Why not?" The brunette shot back. "We'd have Shimizu-kun on the cello - (a small blush formed on Shouko's cheeks) - and Kaji-kun on the viola! Not to mention that we'd be unbeatable if Kaho played second violin to Tsukimori…oh - oh, Kaho, I'm sorry! It totally slipped my mind! That was so insensitive of me!"

The violinist offered a friend a small smile of understanding, expressing that she understood, but Mori's concern didn't disappear. "I'm fine, really." Kahoko managed to say. "I mean, I miss him, I can't really help that, but he's better of in Vienna than he is here. He'd promised to visit too, so you don't have to look at me like my world is falling apart." The pianist seemed to calm down slightly, but Shouko still looked her her with that concern and wariness. Kahoko offered her a smile too, hoping to appease her as well. There was no point in all _three_ of them wallowing in her misery.

"Well, you know, Tsuki - _he_ doesn't have to be the deciding factor of the ensemble anyway. We've got a bucket load of great musicians in Seiso!" Mori tried to sound optimistic, but the three girls knew there was no denying the fact that no other person could have been more suited to be first violin than Tsukimori Len. His skill and preciseness combined with his new found emotion, it was probably something that no one could pull off. There was no dancing around it - should there have been an ensemble, Len would have lead them to victory single handedly.

"Uhm…enough about that, Mori-sempai." Shouko suddenly said. "It's the twelfth of February today, do you have anything planned with Tsuchiura-kun for the weekend?"

Kahoko could not seem to catch a break. Shouko may have ended one bad situation, but the new topic of discussion wasn't any better, despite how much Mori lit up at the question. Valentine's Day, their second one, and he was away in Vienna to study and become better when he was already so amazing. She didn't blame him, not one bit, but couldn't help but feel a bit neglected - unfair seeing as she had even urged him to go when he had been worried about leaving her.

"We're going to watch Hamai Misa's Valentine's performance!" Well _that_ certainly caught Kahoko's attention. "I have no idea how Ryo managed to get tickets, but I've never been so excited in my life! I'll get to watch _the_ Hamai Misa perform on stage during one of her rare local performances. If I don't have the best boyfriend ever, then I don't know who does!"

"I'm going too." Kahoko commented. "Auntie invited me to be there, maybe I'll meet up with you guys before the concert - unless of course you'd prefer to be _alone_."

Mori blushed a vibrant shade of red. "Uhm - ugh - that's - so, Shouko-chan, what are you and Shimizu-kun doing for Valentine's Day?" Kahoko released a short giggle at the pianist's flustered appearance. Shouko did as well, before being surprised by Mori's sudden retort. Kahoko would have giggled further if she didn't know how embarrassed Shouko was already feeling. The green haired teen _had_ always been shy, and her dating quiet and sweet Shimizu Keiichi was something that the redhead saw coming from a hundred miles away. That didn't make Shouko any less shy though, nor did it make her any more comfortable with being the center of attention. Mori was having none of that, though.

"Are you staying in with his family? Maybe yours? Are you going to that villa of yours?" Mori winked at the last suggestion, and Shouko turned an interesting shade of fire engine red.

"Manami!" Kahoko ended up exclaiming, flabbergasted at the innuendo that was implied by the pianist. "Shouko-chan is too innocent for that, and Shimizu-kun would be a proper gentleman about that sort of thing for sure! Besides they're too young - and I should probably stop talking about it." The clarinet player sent her a silent thanks through a nod, unable to look any of the older girls in the eye due to sheer humiliation. Kahoko felt slightly bad, so decided to get revenge on Shouko's behalf.

"Just because you and Tsuchiura-kun do such things doesn't mean everyone else does!"

"What - how -" The way Mori's eyes widened made Kahoko's own turn into saucers. It was a tease, and she _was_ expecting embarrassment, but not _this_ sort of embarrassment. "Okay, no, it is _not_ what you are thinking -" Shouko was pretty much up to speed at this point, scandalised if not gobsmacked.

"No way, Manami!" Kahoko exclaimed. "You and Tsuchiura-kun have already…you know…?"

"Like I said, it isn't what you're thinking!" She shouted. "Okay, maybe it is, but don't make it sound so bad!"

Kahoko was tempted to laugh, but was still to surprised by this new information to register that this was probably the most flustered she'd ever seen Mori throughout their entire friendship. She looked over at Shouko to confirm that she had, indeed, heard what she did, but saw an equally disbelieving look on the younger's girl's face. Mori's words stumbled out a rushed explanation that did nothing but humiliate the three of them further - ("He was gentleman about it and - I shouldn't even be telling you any of this!") - and only managed to snap Kahoko out of her trance when Mori released a very loud: "I'm sure you and Tsukimori experimented a bit before he left!"

"What - _no_!" The redhead defended. "We _never_ did anything like that!"

"As if!" Mori retorted back. "You were so _couple-y_, there was no way that you didn't try anything!"

"No…we haven't even _kissed_ yet." Was it just her, or did that just make the entire situation worse?

"WHAT?!" This exclamation came from both a disbelieving Mori and an obviously concerned Shouko. "Not even once, before he left for Vienna? Are you insane? Is there something wrong with you? I may be dating Ryo, and Shouko-chan may be dating Shimizu-kun, but we're both not blind to see how hot Tsukimori is - (Shouko blushed at this, but nodded nonetheless) - and you're telling me that you've never, not_ once_, made a move on him? Are you aromatic or asexual or something?!"

Kahoko felt like her face was burning up. "It's that I didn't _want_ to!" She responded. "There was just never the proper time to do it, you know? We practiced and we went on dates, but there was never this perfect moment or anything, and it wasn't like he made that much of an effort either, you know! Plus, when he found out he was leaving for Vienna, he grew distant and it wasn't like _that_ was the perfect moment to tell him that I wanted to kiss him silly - ("Oh, so you did want to make-out with him! That's relieving, for a second there I thought you were some sort of alien freakazoid." Mori practically shouted) - or vice versa! We had more important things to talk about!"

"Calm down…Kaho-sempai." Shouko said softly. "We get it, we get it. We're sorry, but…uhm…I think everyone heard you."

The people around the pastry shop were already staring at them. Kahoko had never wanted a rock to hide under so badly.

* * *

"You really didn't have to do this, Kaho-chan." Hamai Misa stated, watching as Kahoko busied herself in the Tsukimori Household's kitchen. "I really did want you to come and watch the performance, you didn't have to go to this much trouble to thank me." She added, a hint of amusement at the edge of her voice.

"It's really no big deal, Auntie." Kahoko responded, placing the dark batter into a tin after lining it with grease paper. "Besides, I sort of promised Len that I'd still make him something for Valentine's Day, so maybe you can bring him a picture of this when you leave for Vienna tomorrow." Misa offered her a comforting smile, because Kahoko was sure that the intuitive woman would have caught on to the melancholy in her voice despite how hard she tried to hide it. What she didn't know? That the Tsukimori matriarch was already trying to find a way to not only smuggle the entire cake onto her flight, but to also find a way to make sure that it survived the trip edible.

"As long as your sure Kaho-chan." Misa answered. "Jun and I wouldn't mind having a taste of your baking skills. Len never did allow me to taste those thin mints from last year."

Kahoko laughed at the mental image of a stoic Tsukimori Len hiding a clear case of thin mints from the sight of his parents. The smile refused to leave her face when the imagery was followed by the familiar feeling of butterflies invading her stomach. He wasn't even there and she was feeling like _this_. How hung up would she be if he was actually beside her, waiting for her to finish a dark chocolate cake that was made only for him? Would she even be able to focus on the task at hand?

"Ooh, something smells good!" Someone suddenly exclaimed, causing both Kahoko and Misa to turn towards the archway leading to the living room. "Does this mean that I get to have Len's Valentine's chocolate by default?" The voice added, soon followed by Tsukimori Jun emerging from the pathway with a wide smile on his feature. He gave Misa a kiss on the cheek, settling beside her as he, too, watched Kahoko put the cake into the oven and get started on the golden fondant that she planned to wrap it with. Kahoko watched from the corner of her eye how Misa had teasingly hit her husband on the chest at trying to hog their son's chocolate, but tried not to laugh at the sheepish expression that Jun returned it with.

She offhandedly wondered if Len would ever be comfortable enough around her to make such faces in the future.

This was followed by a blush, seeing as she found the thought of _any_ future with Len closer to a dream than to something reachable. They were in high school, and she was turning nineteen in a few days and him in a few months. The thought of a long term relationship with Len was as beautiful as it was overwhelming, but also something that Kahoko couldn't help but hope for. The probability was low, especially with their long distance relationship, but she still wanted it. Kahoko wished that wanting it enough would mean that it would happen.

"Why don't _you_ make me anything for Valentine's Day, huh?" Jun teased.

"The last time you said that we ended up almost giving Len a new sibling." Kahoko blushed (so did Jun) at Misa's direct words, hiding her face behind her hair to not appear as if she were eavesdropping (even if they didn't seem to mind if she heard). "And at this age, if we still had to make each other chocolates to prove that we love each other - then maybe we really don't love each other."

Kahoko smiled. Yeah, wishing for that kind of relationship didn't seem that bad at all.

* * *

As promised, she met up with Mori and Ryotarou outside of the auditorium. It was a good half-an-hour before the performance even began, but they agreed on that time partially because Ryotarou had wanted - ("_I'm not saying that I _**_want_**_ to! I just wouldn't be…you know…appalled by the idea._") - to have the opportunity to talk to Hamai Misa before the show. After all, being friends with Hino Kahoko and, in turn, _Tsukimori Len_ had to have some perks. Especially since he had to deal with the blue haired teens 'bipolar mood swings'.

Currently, the three teenagers were sitting in the renowned concert pianist's dressing room. Jun was with them, dressed in a fancy Italian suit and offering them as much small talk he could muster. Mori found the older man intimidating, not just because he was one of _the_ most sought after violinists in the world, but because everything about him (from his face to his poised stature) reminded her of Len. Ryotarou was quite shocked to find out that Jun was quite far from the heartless and emotionless individual he had imagined him to be. Len was practically a carbon copy of him, there was no denying that, but Jun's aura was much warmer and laid back. Which begged the question of _how the hell did Len end up with a stick up his ass_?

"So, you're Len's friends from school." He offhandedly said. "It's nice to know that Kahoko isn't the only one our son interacts with."

Mori blushed at the violinist's words, and Kahoko tried her hardest not to laugh. Ryotarou muttered something that sounded like '_We're more friends than Kahoko_' to himself, earning him a kick in the shin from the redhead. She decided that she would speak if they didn't. "These are Mori Manami and Tsuchiura Ryotarou, they're both pianists and big fans of Auntie. They're just to shy to admit it, but they're very excited to be hear." The green haired teen glared at her, but she hid a chuckle under her breath.

"Well, I can't argue with that. I'm quite a big fan of my wife as well." Jun winked at his words. "Along with my son of course, though Kahoko seems to have hogged the position of number one."

Mori giggled lightly at this, with Ryotarou smirking as Kahoko's face decided to imitate the colour of her blazing hair. "There was a rumour about that actually." The brunette piped up, earning a wide eyed Kahoko's full attention. "According to Nami - ("_Don't believe them Uncle! Nami is _**_not_**_ a valid source!" _Kahoko tried to protest) - the head of our school paper, Kahoko first started to play the violin when she heard Tsukimori play 'Ave Maria' during one of his practices. Ryo, here, even said that they had a duet during an excursion trip once." Ryotarou was holding Kahoko back from attacking his girlfriend at this point, but Jun seemed to be enjoying the story. Smile spreading as Mori continued.

"And then according to Shouko - (_"Oh you have Fuyumi in on this too."_ Ryotarou released) - every time that they have a sleepover at Kahoko's place, he's all she _ever_ talks about - ("That is not true!" Kahoko protested) - and complains about. Like how he critiques her even when she feels like she's at her best, and how despite that, she knows that he's just helping her reach her full potential. And then of course she gushes about his music, and how she can only ever dream of sharing a stage with him again."

"Manami, stop it!" Kahoko pleaded.

"Oh no," A new voice greeted, its owner emerging from the door. "Do continue. Len _never_ tells me about these details. Perhaps I could get to know this _Nami_ as well, if she has so much information." Jun laughed at Misa's words, taking her hand and giving it a kiss before tugging her down to take the seat beside his. "And Kaho-chan, it's rude to of you to not tell me how serious you've been in love with Len. I could have smacked him in the head earlier if you've been dead set on him since the very first time you heard him play."

"Please don't tell Len any of this." She manages to beg. "I don't think he'll appreciate that much…affection."

"Or he'll just be pissed that everyone else knew before him. You're both dense like that." Ryotarou added. "Honestly, you get nervous for your last performance, and I have to run and find him to calm you down. Not to mention that stunt he pulled by not telling you that he was going to Vienna despite you being his _girlfriend_ because he was afraid it would affect your performance. You both belong in couples counselling if not a motel." Mori hit Ryotarou lightly on the chest.

"Tsukimori's parents are right _there_ you know."

Ryotarou shrugged, despite hiding the twinge of embarrassment. "They wanted to know more about Tsukimori anyway."

Kahoko was ready to sneak out of the room and make sure that she never had to face Len's parents until the day they married (if they did of course, she wasn't _that_ ahead of herself), but fate had other plans. As if on cue, Hamai Misa took hold of her hand and offered her a small smile."

"Don't worry Kaho-chan, I'll be sure to scold him when I get to Vienna for you." Jun sighed.

"You're giving our boy too hard of a time." He responded. "He got Kahoko didn't he? What more do you want from him?"

"Grandchildren." Misa answered bluntly. Kahoko was thankful for the lack of fluids or food in the room. She probably would have choked at this point. "But that's something I don't expect till _later_ of course. First I'd have to plan a wedding, and well - he'll have to propose first. Kaho-chan, are you sure you want to wait till _after_ high school? You're eighteen now aren't you?" This was becoming too much, and Mori and Ryotarou were having way to much fun for her liking. The green haired teen looked like he was ready to roll on the floor.

"Uhm…" Kahoko managed out. "I think I'll head to the auditorium now."

* * *

Kahoko didn't appreciate how amused Len was. "How can you be _laughing_ \- (something he already did rarely) - when your mother just practically proposed to me _for you_?! With Tsuchiura-kun and Manami there too!" She heard him chuckle over the phone again, further aggravating her. She'd had enough of people being pleased by her misery, thank you.

"It's not that I'm laughing at the situation." The blue haired male responded. "I just find it funny that you're still phased by my mother's antics. You weren't even _with_ me and she approved of you baring my children - ("_Don't say that so casually_!" She shouts) - I doubt that she'd slow down that we're together. If anything, she's already nesting _for_ you. Probably why she's so adamant on me finishing up here and heading home. Wanna bet, she's already got everything prepared for a shotgun ceremony."

"Are you scaring me right now?" Kahoko questioned. "Cause it still isn't _funny_, Len!"

"I'm being realistic." He answered. "This is my _mother_. She'd went overboard and threw a concert for my first _word_."

"Wait…that wasn't a joke?" Kahoko swore that she heard Len chuckle again. "What about the time you got into Seiso? Won your first competition? Started the violin? None of those were jokes?! Oh god, if we _do_ get married, it's going to be the event of the decade - no, the century!" Fear crept up Kahoko's spine, just thinking about Hamai Misa telling her to try so and so dress and taste so and so cake. She also worried for Len's sanity, seeing as he barely managed to make it through _civil_ events.

"I don't see why _you_ should be laughing!" She practically shouted into his ear. "_You_ don't even know how to socialise!"

"Hn." Was his response to the jibe. "Does it really matter how grand the wedding will be? At that point in time, I'm either ready to break up with you out of misery or incompatibility - ("_Or me with you_." Kahoko whispered) - or be so in love with you that you'd be the only person I'd notice at the ceremony. Either way, with the former the wedding doesn't happen and with the latter, I'd be too busy to bother about socialising." Kahoko blushed. Len sure sounded like he'd put a whole lot of thought into this.

"Does this mean you - you're promising me that we'll…you know…?" She could see him blush through the phone. It was a new superpower. Okay, no, not really, but the long silence that followed the realisation of his words made it obvious that he was contemplating shutting the phone on her due to embarrassment. "Len…?"

"I take the fifth…?"

"Yeah," Kahoko sighed in relief. "I think that's the best thing to do."

While on one hand, the redhead wouldn't have minded - a bigger part of her wasn't quite ready to hear it yet. Just the image of her in a white dress walking towards a smiling Len was enough to make her sputter and giddy and giggly. Hearing him say anything further would have probably had her on the next flight to Vienna - much worse? It would have reminded her of how far Len truly was from her. Because on the phone, hearing his voice, made her forget for a few seconds that Len was in a different country. A different part of the world. Then every time the phone calls ended, it would slam into her just how much she missed him - just how much she wished that he was by her side.

"I miss you…" Kahoko whispered into the receiver. "…so much."

"Likewise." He answered. "Though the dark chocolate violin cake helped with that."

"Auntie actually managed to…_how_?" She could pretty much feel Len shrug, thinking to himself that his mother was just something he would never decipher, let alone her antics of managing to sneak a cake into Vienna, let alone in tip-top and edible condition. Kahoko took a wild guess - Misa had probably used the picture she'd taken and had it remade.

"Did you recognise the violin…?" This time, she felt him smile.

She'd probably spent a good amount of time carving the cake, making each layer perfect and evenly filled with mint frosting. She'd also done her best with the fondant, colouring it just the perfect shade of gold and wrapping it around the cake with utmost care. She even shaped tuners for the side. The hardest part was probably using the thin piping tool to draw strings and add detail, but it was all worth it when it was done, and she had left the cake at the Tsukimori residence for Misa and for Jun to enjoy.

"Yeah. It meant a lot." It was her turn to blush. And it made her want to say it, because Vienna was six hours late and to him it would have still applied.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Len."

* * *

_**BITTERSWEET  
**"Bitter dark chocolate that is only lightly sweetened"  
__A painful Valentine's Day sweetened by a phone call from Len_

* * *

**Would you look at that? Another one-shot to add to this! I am on a roll! And while I'm on this, mind if share my thoughts on Kiniro no Corda Blue Sky? Yes? Well, too bad, cause I'm gonna share it anyway with ya'll! Thus, beyond this paragraph - SPOILER ALERT!**

**First! I totally ship Kanade and Kyoya! I'm not even sorry about how shamefully I ship them. Plus, violin romance is kind of my thing, but out of all the violinists, I could only imagine her with Kyoya! I am a sucker for childhood friend romances, so sue me! Next is, Oh. My. God. I got so annoyed by Hihara's unnamed cameo and Len's lack of being with Kahoko cameo despite him obviously talking about her! I consider the manga and that special episode as Canon. By this time, they would have been together and AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTED KANADE TO BE INSPIRED BY AN AVE MARIA DUET? NO? ARGH, I KNOW. Next, Kyoya's resemblance to Len is off putting, but his total personality is just the polar opposite. I still like his intense playing though! Whoo! AND FINALLY, my crush of the series award goes to SEI! Because, ****dammit, can someone just say "I want to fall in love with you" as perfectly as him? (The receiver of this award from the previous series was Shimizu Keiichi. If you're wondering)**

**SPOILER SAFE - So what did you think of the chapter? I sort of liked it but had my issues with it as well. I would have wanted to lengthen that phone call moment, but I thought Len was already too chatty (which is my headcanon when he's around Kahoko, that he actually has a lot of thoughts to share but can only express it with her - borderline tactless even) and it said enough about the built I wanted to convey in this part of their relationship. Qualms? Let me know, let me know in a review down below! Thanks in advance!**

**AND SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO ACTUALLY REVIEWED. I LOVE YOU. YOU ARE AMAZING PEOPLE.**

**I own what I own, nothing more and nothing less.  
Excuse errors and typos for now, point them out and I'll edit  
**

**HASTA LA BYE BYE  
~REIGN~**

**NOTE: SO I EDITED THIS CAUSE SOMEONE POINTED OUT LEN'S DAD'S NAME CHANGED FROM ONE PART. OMG THAT IS SO EMBARRASSING.  
I'm so sorry about that, I guess there was an uploading failure? No clue, but that's still my fault. Ahahaha, Sorry. Thanks to 'guest123' for that!**


	4. Fondant

**FONDANT  
**_"The French word for dark or pure chocolate"_

* * *

Len really should have been focusing on the sheet music for Dvorak's Symphony No. 9 ("From the New World"), seeing as he was invited by the Japanese Philharmonic Orchestra to serve as their concertmaster for a one night performance later on in the month - a celebration for the coming of Spring, they had told him. Sadly, his golden eyes saw the notes as jumbled ink blots rather than music. He was too distracted, too - what was the word - _unnerved_. How long had it been, now? This would be his first time back from Vienna, after all those months.

Sitting on the comfy leather seat within the private jet made him restless. He fumbled with his fingers, outstretched his legs only to pull them back in again, yawned, checked the time, looked out the window - all this accomplished within a span of ten minutes. And the flight wouldn't be landing in Narita Airport for another couple of hours, just his luck.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Mr. Tsukimori?" Suggested the one flight attendant that tended to his needs. "I think you're safe from jet lag at this point, and you look like you need it." She offered him one of those FA smiles. The ones that are too wide, too welcoming, and too kind that made you feel uncomfortable. Len doubted that the suggestion was sincere, if anything, the lady was probably tired and getting annoyed of his unease. He merely nodded at her words, but she had already shoved a pillow and blanket into his arms. The bluenette made sure to take a mental note to get the attendant's name. Just to make sure that she was never on the same flight as him again.

"I'll send a message to the Captain to try and lessen the turbulence." And she was off, dimming the cabin lights as she exited. Len huffed. _How rude_.

Now, normally, Len would have been stubborn about this. He wouldn't have relented to the she-demon's wishes and would have gone back to figuring out a way to perfect "From the New World" (or at least trying to) just to piss her off further. But he _was_ tired and hadn't had a decent night's sleep in quite a well. Just the day before, when he had _left_ Vienna, he had just finished a performance. The idea of a nap wasn't so bad, in fact, it sounded rather heavenly. But he _wasn't_ doing this because the flight attendant said. He _wasn't_.

* * *

_He couldn't believe that he was doing this for her, let alone that she had been the one to talk him into it. Damn her and her hard to resist smiles and pouts. Stuff like that should have been made illegal, marked equally as dangerous as nuclear weapons. Hino Kahoko's smile had the power to make you bend to her will like charm speak, and her hazel gaze had the ability to churn you on the inside until you couldn't help but relent because you just couldn't bare dampening her spirits. Damn her. Damn her and the affect she had on him._

_The loud squeals of children invaded his auditory system the moment he turned the corner, faint at first but made more obvious by it the progression of its volume as he approached. Soon enough, the sound of Kahoko's melodic voice joined in, giggling as the young kids around her played around with the instruments that they held in their hands. Len actually find it quite hard to bite back a smile. The redhead always was a natural when it came to children, whether it be their own or those of others - to her it didn't really make a difference. And kids got attached to her pretty easily too. He kind demeanour, light tone, and optimistic personality had them all thinking she was a surrogate older sister rather than their music teacher - violin coach to be specific._

_"Daddy!" One of the children shouted, having turned around and caught sight of him. It was a little girl, the spitting image of Kahoko but with his colouring. The golden orbs, the light blue hair, the pale complexion, everything. "Daddy, you made it!" The little girl managed to shout, running straight into his waiting arms. Len didn't even realised that he had bent down to catch her. _

_Without warning, a familiar weight suddenly settled on his back. Turning slightly to the side, he was greeted with his own younger, sleepy-looking, self - well, if he had red hair and brown eyes. He looked just about ready to pass out, clutching onto Len's button up for dear life. "Piggy back, Daddy." He let out. "M'sleepy." The little boy added, earning a pout and groan from his sister who was beginning to poke him on the cheek. Len's young son only grunted in response, snuggling up further into Len's warmth. The violinist hoped that the boy wouldn't drool on him. He didn't have a spare one to use._

_"Kaede, Ken, don't you think that its unfair to hog Daddy all to yourself?" This time it was Kahoko's voice that resounded. "After all, the other kids want to meet him too."_

_He picked up both Kaede and Ken, with the little girl still poking her fraternal twin brother's cheek every now and then to keep him awake. Kahoko quickly took the little boy away, giving her daughter a scolding look that told her to let Ken nap in peace. Kaede pouted, but didn't fight back. "How exactly do you plan to have me help out around here? Why was Kaji not here in the first place?" Len ended up questioning, following Kahoko into the house-like building that stood in the center of a playground. He watched as she layed Ken down on one of the mats, covering him with a blanket and securing a pillow under his head before turning around to offer him one of her smiles. She pecked his cheek too, still offering him no answers._

_"Aoi's on a date." Kahoko answered, shocking Len quite a bit. Since when did the viola player go out on dates? "And no, I have no idea who it is."_

_"Why me, though?" Len egged on, adjusting Kaede (who had gotten rather antsy and was fiddling with his ascot) in his arms. "You know I don't do well around…kids."_

_"Daddy, it's bad to lie." Kaede suddenly butt in. Kahoko actually had to stop a laugh at their daughter's words. "You play with me and Ken, you tell us bedtime stories, and you play us really, really pretty songs that make us see the ocean! You're a good Daddy!" Len would have said something along the lines of how being a _**_Daddy_**_ was quite different than being a babysitter-slash-music teacher, but he doubted that Kaede's five-year-old mind would comprehend that. Kahoko did tell him that the younger girl idolised him too much. Put him on a pedestal so high that no one else - ("Not even me, and I brought her into this world!" Kahoko had shouted) - would probably be able to compete with him. Ken did too, but his hero worship was pretty tamed compared to his sister's._

_"Listen to your daughter, Len." Kahoko replied, still holding back giggles. "It's bad to lie, after all."_

_He glared at her, practically daring her to release her laughter, but she held it in rather well. She even managed to form an apologetic smile, approaching and taking Kaede from him - ("No, Mommy! No! Daddy's tie still looks funny!") - to set her down onto the floor. "Go play with the kids first. Mommy and Daddy have to talk." The little girl didn't seem pleased, but she did as her mother told her and ran outside to the playground where other rambunctious rugrats were running around and playing tag. Len and Kahoko smiled rather fondly. Kaede and Ken were growing up _**_too_**_ fast for their liking._

_"I wanted to teach the kids 'Ave Maria' today." Kahoko began, talking low enough to make sure Ken wouldn't wake. "But then Kaede and Ken got a bit too excited and started telling them stories about how well we both performed it for their fourth birthday and…well…basically they begged that we do it for them too. You don't have to _**_stay_**_ for the lesson, but could you please play the song with me? It would mean a lot to the kids too."_

_Len blushed. _

_Last year, when Kaede and Ken had turned four they had a simple enough request for a birthday gift. They had asked for violins. Len and Kahoko were ecstatic of course, already agreeing before the two kids could explain their sudden interest in taking it up - (could one call it sudden when both parents played?) - and learning how to play. Len's father Jun was twice as happy as everyone else, taking his grandkids on a field trip to his favourite craftsman to have customised violins made for the twins, just as he had done for his son. It was safe to say that both Kahoko and Len weren't that thrilled to hear that he had bought the violins for them - ("Okay, you have to understand that as a doting grandfather, I have obligations!") - but the smiles on their children's face made up for the lost experience._

_When their birthdays had arrived, two violin cases were presented to them. A deep blue for Kaede, and a rich red for Ken. They didn't care much for the cake Kahoko had baked or the presents that everyone else had gotten, and instead focused their energy into pestering their parents to allowing them to open the cases already. Len had to force the sternness in his voice whenever he responded, especially since it was endearing to see them both so excited for their violins. Had he ever been that excited to receive his first one?_

_Even during their birthday dinner, the kids hadn't relented._

_"Mommy, please! Please! Please!" Kaede had chanted from beside her mother, Ken doing the same to Len from the chair near his. Misa and Jun were amused during the entire ordeal, but took enough pity on their son and daughter-in-law to distract the twins. Everyone joined in too, allowing Kahoko and Len to enjoy their food in peace for a few moments at least._

_What songs are you excited to learn?" Asked Jun. "Any particular ones standing out?"_

_"Hmm…" Kaede and Ken mused both faces lighting up at different pieces of music. They spoke at the same time, describing songs that they didn't know the title to. Words such as: "The one that I heard on the CD player the other time, I think grandpa played it in one of his concerts!" and "What was the one Mommy and Daddy played in grandma's birthday concert? I can't remember!" spewed from their hyperactive mouths, both Misa and Jun laughing as Kahoko's family watched on in amazement. It was Kahoko's brother, however, that stopped the debacle._

_"One at a time, kiddos!" He called out. "We can't follow!"_

_"The one that was playing in the house the other day! Mommy was cooking and humming along to it, and then she was swaying too! Mommy, Mommy! What song was that?" Ken shouted, allowing no rest for the mother of two. Len noticed that she had just shoved pasta into her mouth as well. Apparently, the piece had Autumn by Antonio Vivaldi. Kaede's choice, on the other hand, had been different. Excitedly shouting that she had wanted to play the piece that Kahoko had shown her Len was playing through a video. If Len remembered correctly, it had been the Polanaise Brillante._

_"How about the Ave Maria?" Kahoko's sister had interjected. "That's your parents favourite song!"_

_Of course that lead to a request to play, and that then lead to his current situation now._

_Len looked into Kahoko's expectant and excited eyes, and sighed. Really, he was long gone and the answer had been finalised the moment she had asked the question. He didn't even have to think about it, because as stated earlier, it was unfair that she had magic powers over him. "Alri -"_

* * *

"Mr. Tsukimori? Mr. Tsukimori?" He was being shaken awake, and Len just wanted to clutch onto the remnants of his dream that he responded with an uncharacteristic '_humph_'. "Mr. Tsukimori, kindly wake up. We've arrived at your destination." Well, okay, maybe _that_ was worth waking up for.

His eyes fluttered open, the face of a slightly annoyed flight attendant greeting him once his vision cleared. "We've just landed." She states, fixing her posture and stepping a couple of steps away from him. Len doesn't do much except nod in understanding, stretching his legs before abruptly standing to take his hand carry from the luggage container.

It was the typical process of saying thank you and fighting back sleep, but soon enough he was standing in front of immigration with his Japanese passport in hand. After answering a couple of questions, he was free to claim what luggage had been checked in and leave the airport to do as he pleased. Len was thankful that his parents had listened and hadn't sent a chauffeur to pick him up from the airport. The bluenette couldn't stand the attention, probably explaining why he had a pair of dark sunglasses over his golden orbs and a hat over his hair. He was wearing a scarf as well, covering half his face with the knit material. It was a good thing that March was still rather chilly, with Spring just barely approaching.

Though he didn't spend much time at the carrousel, Len did stop by the duty free store to grab a quick gift. He felt bad, but he had no other option seeing as he wasn't really expecting to be home by this point in time. The bluenette just hope that his presence was enough to make up for the crappy gift.

Once he was in the cab, he gave the cabby his desired destination and was thankful that older man knew where it was. He was in dire need of a nap…_again_.

Of course, this had nothing to do with the dream he had been having previously.

Not. One. Bit.

* * *

_One would think that family day in the Tsukimori Household would be spent locked up in practice rooms and playing away at their violins without stop. One would be right, but during family day, Kahoko made sure that they only used _**_one_**_ practice room together (much to Len's displeasure seeing as on some days he really did need to practice alone) and played pieces that everyone would enjoy. None of Len's intense and precise pieces that the kids wished they could play by couldn't quite yet, and none of the overly sad pieces that Kahoko had been guilty of listening to as well. Family day for the Hino-Tsukimori family, for the most part, was just about bonding through music and getting to know each other further through listening and not speaking._

_They did speak on occasion though, especially when either Kaede or Ken began to get hungry. Just like at this very moment._

_His daughter's ivory violin was returned immediately into its blue case the moment Kahoko walked in with sandwiches. Ken followed suit, his ebony instrument forgotten on top of the piano due to his stomach's quest for food. Len sighed before putting away his son's violin and better positioning Kaede's. The blue case looked like it was about to fall off of the chair it had been placed on. After making sure that all the instruments were kept (his golden violin and Kahoko's rich brown one included), he made his way towards his family to join them._

_It was peanut butter and jelly today, with the crust cut off - (an odd quirk in the family had bee that they never liked bread crust) - partnered with orange juice. Len wondered when he'd become so domesticated. PB&amp;J sandwiches and child safe furniture and living space. Ten years ago, he would have scoffed at the thought that he would be married, let alone with twin rascals that refused to leave him be - in a good way of course and said with all the loge a doting father could muster. Or…well…as much as Tsukimori Len could muster._

_"I wanna play Canon next!" Shouted Kaede. "Like Mom in that video! The one where she was wearing a pink dress!"_

_Len twitched and Kahoko blushed. It seemed that their _**_friends_**_ (*cough* Nami *cough*) had been showing their kids videos from the conquer again. It's not the parents minded, mind you, it's just that they wanted their children to find their own music rather than imitate their own. Len especially didn't want his children hearing how different he had sounded before. The same precision, the same intensity, the same focus, but the lack of passion was made obvious by how his performances fell flat despite his amazing sound. Kahoko would disagree as always though. Saying something akin to: "Your Ave Maria inspired me to play! How can you say that about yourself?" or the like. Whatever the case, NO. Len did not approve of this secret video leaking._

_"No, no!" Countered Ken. "Let's do Rhapsody in Blue! Let's do something different!"_

_Both parents raised a brow at their son's request. While Kaede had seemed to take more of an interest in classical music (her taste being a mix of Len's and Kahoko's), Ken had decided to venture out more. He was just turning ten and already he had requested to play pieces such as Rhapsody in Blue. Len swore that he once passed by the twins' shared bedroom and heard Ken playing a pop song on the violin. Classical music was something he enjoyed thoroughly, and played as well, but his equal love of current music and mixing that with his passion for violin was something both parents were catching up on. It helped that Kaede was quite vocal about her complaints about Ken's musical covers - stating that "It takes him so long to find the right note! It's annoying!"_

_"Canon!" Kaede rebuffed._

_"Rhapsody in Blue!" Ken argued._

_"I said Canon!"_

_"And I want Rhapsody in Blue!"_

_"Hey, I know!" Kahoko intervened. Len was a bit disappointed. He was curious to see how the children would have finished the argument. Though, he guessed this was better than a brawl. "It's your grandpa's birthday in a couple of weeks you know," Okay, Tsukimori Len was not going to admit that he almost forgot. _**_Almost_**_. "Why don't you prepare something for him? You can mash up something contemporary and classical, something that you both could enjoy. Daddy and I can even help you out and everything." Wait. What? How did he get dragged into this?_

_"Kahoko, it's a great idea, but I -" She sent him a stern look. He sighed. Damn her will bending superpowers. "Okay…fine…"_

_"But…but…how do we do that?!" Kaede exclaimed. "Ken and I _**_hate_**_ playing together! We're too different!"_

_"Well, you're father and I thought the same thing and then we ended up doing a duet and guess what? Different isn't always bad." Kahoko retorted._

_Len, along with Ken, watched the two girls as they locked in their battle of wills. Kahoko seemed to have the upper hand, seeing as Kaede was already twitching and shifting around as if she were uncomfortable. His daughter gave in within the minute, and Ken just shrugged - knowing from the start that having an argument with his mother was useless. She was a lot like Hamai Misa in that aspect. Once her mind is set on something, it's near impossible to change back or alter._

_"I'll do it as long as Dad accompanies on the piano. It's hard to blend with just violins." He added though._

_"Depends on the song." Was Len's response. "But I have a concert with Etou Kiriya coming up, so don't make it too complicated."_

_"I can't believe that all of you are just agreeing with this!" Kaede shouted. "I mean, I get that everyone's just not against the idea, but seriously? We're gonna do this in two weeks?" Both men gave her looks that pretty much told the girl what she needed to know. As boisterous as she was like her mother, she still had Len's quiet and slightly submissive demeanour. It was pretty obvious that Kahoko was the one who wore the pants in the entire family - though Len would like the occasionally protest that fact._

_"This is gonna be great!" Kahoko released, wide smile plastered on her face. "You'll see!" And how could Len argue with that? He gave her a smile in return._

* * *

This time, the dream came to an end when he was jolted awake by the taxi stopping in front of his hotel. Slightly annoyed as he might have been, Len didn't allow it to show on his face. He payed the fair and exited the cab without much of a fuss, heading towards the front desk to check himself in despite wanting to just drop face first into a couch and continue on with his dream. They were becoming so vivid lately, even more so when he made the decision to return to Japan for a bit.

Another thing they had in common was the theme. It always, and meant _always_, about having a family with Kahoko, and how his life would turn out if he did. Were this even dreams? Hidden desires, maybe? Len had no clue, and lately, he'd much rather sleep and dream than stay awake and think of what those dreams he indulged in could mean. By the time he had finished checking in, he'd already had his eyes half-closed.

He pulled his bag towards the elevator and immediately pressed the button of his floor. Len leaned on the wall for support, patiently waiting for all other passengers to get off and for his floor to finally arrive. Once the elevator dinged and the floor matched his keycard, Len moved and manoeuvred through the hallways until he found the room designated to him.

Len had not expected to open the door and be greeted by an ecstatic redhead tackling him to the ground.

"Len!" She shouted. "I missed you! Oh my god, I can't believe you're actually back!" Upon getting over the initial shock, Len managed to wake himself up enough and hug his girlfriend back. She quickly realised their positions and allowed him to stand up though. Misa and Jun were standing behind her, waiting in the room with small smirks plastered in their faces. So, no chauffeur, but surprise welcome from Kahoko. The bluenette couldn't really complain.

"How was Vienna?" Kahoko excitedly asked.

"It was okay." Len answered amusedly. "I didn't get to go out much though."

"Of course you didn't. You're, well, _you_." And she said that with so much fondness in her voice that Len was tempted to just pull her into another hug again. No one would care really. Just his pride, which he so happened to hold very dear to him. Plus, his parents had enough blackmail material on him to last a lifetime. They didn't need any more added to their collection. "I'm really happy you're back you know. Maybe we can…you know…go out and catch up…or something." He found her shyness adorable - not that he would admit that out loud.

"I'd like that." He answered. "But first…"

Len pulled out the paper bag from the duty free store and took out its contents. He handed it over to Kahoko, watching as her face lit up at the white chocolate truffles suddenly in her hands. "Sorry it's nothing like your cake, but -" He was silenced by another enthusiastic hug. "I take it you like them enough?" He dryly commented.

"It's never about the gift, it's the thought that counts." She answered, giving him a peck on the cheek. Len turned crimson. Misa and Jun laughed again. _Damn it_.

Len could have sworn that he heard bells too, through the window where blurry little thing seemed to be fluttering about. He couldn't really make it out, but he was sure that even the _thing_ was laughing at him. The bluenette also thought that he saw the - there was no way it was a _fairy_ right? Or had Kahoko's stories from Seiso come back to haunt him? - _whatever it was_ wink.

"Till your next dream…" It seemed to have whispered directly into Len's ear before fading away.

* * *

**FONDANT  
**_"The French word for dark or pure chocolate"  
__As pure as the romantic feelings Len have for Kahoko_

* * *

**This one-shot isn't as well written and was rushed, which is annoying cause I was having so much fun with this. Aww. Either way, quick explanation that I'm going wit the anime and having Len not see Lili ****during the conquer. But now he's messing with Len, because the violin romance has to come true no matter what! Plus, Len isn't complaining, ahahaha!**

**Uhm, from the last chapter I made an error. Eiji and Jun were both used for Len's parents, I've since corrected it but I'm sorry for the confusion either way. Thank you again to guest123 for spotting that and pointing it out! You probably saved the readers a lot of confusion!**

**To hm813: Ahhh, I saw Hihara too, it's just the fact that his name wasn't mentioned that irks. I had to google if it really was Hihara or if I was jumping to conclusions, haha! Chiaki, huh? He has the same voice actor as Len so I say good choice! I like him too, especially because of the electric violin. I happen to really like the sound of it (though my mom disagrees and says its a cheat) and agree that he should just be who he should want to be! Thanks for sharing your thoughts, I had a lot of fun reading it!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You all are the best!**

**I own what I own, nothing more and nothing less.  
Excuse errors and typos for now, point them out and I'll edit.  
**

**HASTA LA BYE BYE  
~REIGN~**

**PS NOTE: Sorry, forgot, so would you mind if the characters of La Corda Blue Sky showed up here or not? Cause I had a couple of one-shot ideas that involved them and was wondering if you wouldn't be opposed to it. Hehe.**


End file.
